UNKNOWN
by colorfurr101
Summary: Read to find out! Oh and I need a title for this... -.-


**O.K so this is my first KND story.. I'm doing this so I can get more popular on here and so I have a better chance of winning the contest, because Anily is saying that she is gonna quit the contest AND remove the story since this isn't a fair contest, and I really think she has a good story, and she's been working really hard, trying to make it perfect, and I don't want all of her hard work to go to waste. **

**THIS IS A ONE-SHOT and I OWN NOTHIN D:**

* * *

><p>Sonya and Lee stared up at the sky. Senior year was difficult because all Sonya did was cry throughout the year.<p>

"Lee," Sonya said, "Do you have to go?"

She turned her head and looked at him. Her tear filled eyes were staring into his.

"I'm sorry, Sonya, but I have to." He sighed. Sonya's tears were escaping her eyes, and he held her. "I'll think about you everyday." He whispered.

Sonya still cried.

"Lee, I don't want you to go." She sobbed. Lee kissed her forehead, and held her tighter.

*Five Years Later*

Lee kissed the pregnant Sonya, one last time.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." She whispered back, the tears leaving her eyes, once again.

"I'll think about you everyday, remember." Lee said.

Sonya nodded, but wouldn't let him go. With his head shaved, he looked so different.

"Lee! Lee!" Sonya and Lee turned to see Lee's sisters, Haylee and Hannah M'kenzly, running toward them.

"Be careful." Hannah said as she cried.

"Kill a bunch of Nazis for me." Haylee smiled, tears escaping her eyes. Lee smiled and hugged his sisters.

"That's good advice, Haylee, but I'm not going to Germany." He laughed.

"Oh.." Haylee said.

"Well we'll leave you two alone." Hannah said, grabbing Haylee and they left.

Lee looked back down at Sonya, and kissed her one more time. He pried her hands off of his camouflage suit. He turned and walked away, then he was gone.

*Three years later*

Sonya was at home with her child, Lee Jr. The three year old was watching Spongebob Squarepants on the flat screen in the living room. Sonya was just waking up when she heard a knock at the door.

"Mommy," The three year old yelled, not taking his off the screen, "Door."

Sonya got up, and walked down stairs. She pulled on her robe, and walked over to the door. When the second knock same, she opened the door. There was a man standing there with a folded up flag, and a letter. Her eyes and mouth widened. The man gave her the flag, and she fell to the ground. He gave her the letter.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He nodded and walked away.

Sonya opened the letter and read:

Sonya,

Today I have a feeling I won't make it alive. I've been feeling week, and I've already taken a bullet to the arm last month. I just want to let you know that no matter what, I will always be thinking of you and L.J, like I said. I have always been thinking of you two. No matter what happens, Sonya, you were the best thing to ever happen to me. I love you, and tell L.J that if I could I would be there with both of you. Well I must go now... remember me, baby.

Love,

Lee

Sonya cried even more, and L.J walked over to her, and sat down in her arms.

"Mommy..." L.J said.

"Yes, L.J?" Sonya asked.

"Why are you sad?" He asked.

"You're daddy wont be coming home." She cried.

"He's here, already." L.J said, "See, over there." He pointed to a corner.

"L.J-" Sonya began.

"He looks sad... like you, mommy." L.J frowned, "He says he misses us... why does he miss us? He says he has to go.. Mommy why is he leaving? Daddy!"

Sonya held on to her son even tighter.

"L.J," Sonya said, "You're father would have wanted you to have this."

She got up and climbed up the stairs. She walked into her room, and grabbed Lee's old hat. She got it down out of the closet, and held on to the flag. She walked into L.J's room, and set the flag on his desk. She walked out of the room and back downstairs to L.J. She put the hat on him and smiled.

"Mommy." L.J said.

"Yes, L.J?" Sonya asked.

"I love you." He smiled.

"I love you, too."

* * *

><p>O.K so it might have been bad.. just lmk. (let me know)<p> 


End file.
